Shall We Dance?
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: While Eugene is taking a walk around the castle, pondering his thoughts, he finds Rapunzel attempting to dance. Just a cute little oneshot I thought of.


**Guess who? It's me with another Tangled oneshot!**

**What do you get when you listen to 'Belle Note' from Lady and the Tramp, then go off and watch a brand new great show called 'Once Upon A Time'? Well for me, the answer is... this story! Just another little something that I thought of. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled.**

* * *

><p>Eugene was walking around the castle, looking for his new girlfriend. Who happens to be the newly found lost Princess Rapunzel. He still recalls the day that he 'died' and then came back to life. That wasn't the only shocking thing that happened to him. He also fell in love but with whom did he fall in love with?<p>

I'll give you a hint… it's Rapunzel.

But the next shocking thing that had happened to him was the fact that the girl… no, woman he fell in love with, was a Princess! Not just any Princess, but the long lost Princess of Corona! Eugene Fitzherbert had not only rescued the one he loves, he also rescued Corona's possibly future Queen!

Rapunzel told him that after she explained who she really was, he passed out… that made shock number four for him. From this day she still teases him about that. Eugene knew that if that information ever got out and received by the wrong ears (the Captain of the Guard) he would never live it down.

Eugene couldn't help but smile at the memories of everything that happened. After returning the Princess to her parents, the King had banished Flynn Rider from the kingdom, but Eugene Fitzherbert was forever accepted as a hero. So, Eugene set aside the thief and settled down in the castle.

When Eugene finally worked up the courage to tell the King of how he felt about his daughter, he was surprised to see the King's reaction.

After patting Eugene on the shoulder, the King smiled and spoke,

"You be good to her, Eugene. Don't let Flynn Rider come back and cause her harm."

Eugene smiled back, "He would have to crawl over my dead body, Sire. I would never cause any harm to, Rapunzel."

The Queen was just as forgiving and warm to him as well. She would always hug Eugene as he walked by and whisper grateful words into his ear. Had he known earlier of how kind and caring the royal family was, he would've stopped thieving a long time ago.

While pondering these thoughts, he soon hears some shuffling feet in a room nearby. He pauses and peeks inside the room. To his surprise it was Rapunzel and… was she dancing? Dancing alone?

It certainly looked like it. According to his knowledge of dancing, she was attempting the waltz… a very pitiful waltz. He opened the door silently and stepped inside. He leaned up against the wall and watched his girlfriend struggle to dance. She was counting out loud and stumbling over her bare feet.

She finally threw her hands up in the air and groaned, "What's the point? I'll never get it!"

Eugene smiled, "Don't fret love," he saw her jump a little and turn around, "all you need are a few lessons."

Rapunzel sighed, "Oh hi, Eugene… I've had five lessons so far and I still can't get it. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, Blondie. You just need a better teacher."

"Alexander Laverne is my instructor. He's the best dancer in all the land."

Eugene shook his head, "He may be the best dancer… but not the best teacher."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "Oh, can the great Flynn Rider teach me better?"

"Well," Eugene spoke while taking off his jacket, "I'm sorry to disappoint you but Flynn Rider can't dance for his life and he's also currently banished forever. So your boyfriend, Eugene Fitzherbert will have to do."

"You can dance?"

"Of course I can. Here now hold your frame like this…"

He moved her arms and straightened her back out. Once getting her in the right position, he took her hands and placed them on his shoulder and hip. She blushed slightly at this.

Eugene pretended not to notice as he continued, "Okay now… I'm going to lead you…"

She followed his lead for a second and then stiffened back up again. Eugene shook his head, "Don't tense up, you're doing fine."

"You're just saying that because you have to…" she replied,

"No, I don't have to, I want to… now move your feet like this…

* * *

><p>After a whole hour practicing the steps, Rapunzel finally started getting the feel for dancing. It seemed like Eugene was right; she just needed a good teacher, not just a good dancer.<p>

"Very good, Rapunzel," he spoke, "you're doing so much better then before."

Rapunzel blushed, "That's only because I have a good teacher."

Eugene smiled, "You better believe it, Blondie."

They finally stopped dancing around and just stared into each other's eyes. That is something that Eugene will never bore of. Staring into those twin emerald eyes always gives him the jitters. They're definitely the brightest green eyes he's ever seen.

He could tell that Rapunzel was also feeling a little 'twitterpated' as well. Her cheeks had a slight blush on them, which made her look even more beautiful in Eugene's eyes.

"Thanks, Eugene," Rapunzel spoke; "I couldn't have done it without you."

Eugene smirked, "Yeah you could've, you just didn't want to. Am I right?"

"What? No… I never thought that way ever. I just thought that I would never learn to dance… ever."

"Never say never, Blondie. If you want to learn to dance, climb a tree or anything else your heart desires, I'll be there to help you all the way."

"I know you will be…"

They both leaned in close and closed their eyes. Their lips closed the distance between them. The kiss was sweet and passionate, just as was their first kiss in the tower.

Just by looking at them, you'll know that their future together will definitely be lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>Watching 'Once Upon A Time' gave me another story idea for Tangled... hmmm, wonder if I'm going to write it...? Anyway, please review this story, and thanks for reading! XD<strong>


End file.
